Magic Dictionary
by Terradoll
Summary: Alyssa and her friends are just fooling around with a dictionary when suddenly, they find themselves inside the Pokemon world!  How will they react? What will happen if they meet up with that infamous trio and how will they get back home?
1. Teleport

**Hello it is Terradoll! This is going to be a story about me and my friends being sucked into the Pokemon world! I did not get their permission to do this and they will probably kill me, but oh well! Only one actually has the ability. She hit me with her gym lock in school today! Anyway, You may notice that for this story and my Golden Tears story, I use the name Alyssa. Lets get this straight. Alica is my Bakugan name, Alyssa is my positive side of Pokemon name and Terra/Alice is anything else. I don't use Aly because, well, you'll see in this story!**

**I do not own Pokemon but man I wish I did**

**PS: This takes place in 6th grade which I am not in**

* * *

Whoever said dictionarys are boring was an idiot

Alyssa POV

I sulked into English class for my first period of the day. The only good thing about this was that my 3 besties were in my class. Alex, Aly, and Elianna.

Ms. McCafferty said today we would work on a project in groups of four that we chose and as long as we behaved, we could stay that way. She eyed Alex and I carefully, "That means you two as well. No goofing off." Psh! Yhea right. Alex and I spelled TROUBLE.

We got into our groups and started working.

"Ok, so Elianna gets to draw, Alex gets to write, Alyssa gets to color, and I get to come up with the idea!" said Aly, slowing down and pausing at the comma's like any bubbly girl would.

"Why do I have to write?" whined Alex. "Because I said so," said Aly, trying to sound important but failing miserably.

"But wait. Aly, if you're coming up with the ideas, doesn't that mean you're basically doing nothing?" I asked, picking out marker colors.

"Nooooo. It means I'm coming up with the brilliant plan for you guys to draw and write down! Hey! Don't pick your favorite Goth colors over there. We need to make a happy poster!" said Aly, drawing out the no o sound like it had a u. I rolled my eyes at her command.

"Yhea yhea. If you don't like what I'm doing, do it yourself."

"Whatever."

A few seconds passed before Aly started talking...again, "Omigod did you guys know I love this shirt?" I laughed and Alex smacked her forehead. Elianna looked dumbfounded about the whole situation as she illustated a tiny Shadow in her notebook.

"Aly, you've said that like, 5 times already!" I pointed out. "

"Yhea I know, but I just love how it has these black birds on it!"

"Uh-huh, and how your bright pink tank top matches the tampon we found in the hall"

"Shut Up! You are so immature!"

I laughed and threw one of the markers at Aly.

"That wasn't very nice," she remarked.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yes you do"

I threw another one, only harder. Then I went over and started to work with them on the project. 45 minutes had passed before we knew it but we were still a bit behind. Class went on break now but Ms. McCafferty told us to stay so we could work on our project some more. Then she got up and headed to the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom. You girls will be ok in this room alone, right?"

"Yhea," answered Alex for us. Ms. McCafferty walked out and we resumed chatting but Alex interrupted us. "How do you spell unfortunately?"

"U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-L-Y," said Aly doodling a border of smiley faces on the project.

"I have no idea," I said. Elianna was still drawing Shadow, but this time he had hearts around him. I grabbed Aly's pencil and wrote at the top of the page 'Mrs. Alyssa Cullen and Mrs. Elianna ShadowBaker were here' She smiled at me while I grabbed the other girl's assignment books and started writing 'Lady Gaga rules the world' or 'Alyssa was here' in them.

"Well, if you guys can't figure out how to spell it, try using a dictionary," suggested Elianna nonchalantly.

"No! Elianna you idiot! Thanks for reminding them!" shouted Aly angrilly at Elianna. Elianna had just switched teams with my other bestie Lia and didn't know what Alex and I did with a dictionary.

"Thank you Elianna!" I said, pushing trying to push Aly out of the way as she used her body to guard the dictionaries. She fought with me but Alex snuck up behind and grabbed one. She ran with to a desk and opened it. I ran over and pulled out a chair and we instantly started laughing.

"See what you've done! They never shut up!" said Aly in a breathy shout, like she was defeated. Aly sat down and started playing with her aquamarine earrings while Elianna came over to us.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"Inappropriate words like sex. I wonder if they have a picture for pole dancing here..." I said to her as we laughed. (Sorry, I'm keeping it mild to better suit the rating. We looked up MUCH more inappropriate things and were told several times to 'keep it down')

A thought came to my mind and I stold the dictionary from Alex. "I just wanna see something really quick..." I mumbled to her as I flipped to the A's. "There." My finger landed on the word anime.

"Oo!Oo! Let me look up something!" shouted Elianna like she had never seen a dictionary before but I was already on it. I opened to S and found Sonic. "There is your Sonic definition for you," I said. I then looked around for Sailor Moon. Aly finally came over and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you guys are looking up those stupid Japanesse cartoons. They have those big freaky eyes! It's so weird..."

"Oh, and like you're not?" I asked her sarcastically.

"You're so mean!"

"Not mean, just stating a fact."

"Y'know, we should get back to this project before Ms. McCafferty comes back," said Aly.

"You should go back to leaving us alone," said Alex, flipping to the P's to look up a certain boy word. After she found it and we got over our laughing fit, I grabbed the dictionary away again.

"I'm looking up one last word," I said, shuffling through the P's. Aly came back over, "Is it the word we actually need to find?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Just asking, and hoping," she said, adjusting her earring again.

I looked for PO and found it. I was surprised it was in the dictionary as much as Aly.

"Pokemon? Really?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Omigod omigod omigod!" shouted Elianna, jumping up and down. "I watched that black and white trailer you told me to go lookup and-"

"I know! Don't you want to just kill the writers!"

"I HATE the new clothes! I mean, Ash was stupid enough already and then they had to make him look even stupider!"

"And the new girl is horrible! She's worse than Dawn!"

"How is that even possible!"

"I don't know but aparntly it is! Omigod your shirt reminds me of Episode 38!"

"Which one was that?"

"The Banned Porygon one! With the virus thingy! When they were inside the computer and then they sent the vaccine in and the vaccine thought they were a virus so it started shooting all those-"

"I know I saw the episode!"

"How can that give 700 Japanesse kids seizures! I mean, it was so stupid! You got that Sailor Moon link, right?"

"Yhea"

"Well, there's like tons of different colors and motions and flashing and subs and screams all at the same time there and nobody had seizures then but they have seizures watching Pokemon? Seriously?" I shouted, making hand motions and everything. The whole conversation had been rushed, fast and excitly talked.

"Wow... I feel like I'm watching two anime nerds have a fight..." Aly randomly said as Elianna and I caught our breath. "You guys do realize I didn't understand a word you said."

"Yhea, we know," I told her and turned back to the dictionary. I put my finger on the word and muttered under my breath, "Pokemon"

And that's when it happened.

I never knew it would, but a bright white hot light shot out of the book and consumed the room. Along with Aly, Alex, my, and Elianna's screams.

* * *

Aly POV

I guess I had been knocked out by the light, because I found myself waking up in a forest along with Alex, Alyssa, and Elianna.

"Ugh, where are we?" said Alex grogilly.

"Good question. Where's Elianna?" I asked.

"Sleeping near that bush," said Alyssa rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Aly?"

"Yhea Alyssa?"

"What happened to your clothes?"

I looked down and almost screamed. Well, I squeaked. Like a mouse. I'm scared of mice. I hope I never get one in my room. Like this one time I... off topic. Anyway. There was still my hot pink tank top but I wore jeans that were rolled up at the ankle and white flip-flops to got with my white long sleeve jacket that cut-off right under my breats. My earrings were still there but my hair was in a ponytail and there was something on my head. I pulled it off and saw bright purple...gogles? Aviator gogles? There was a bright yellow bag by my side. I desperatly hoped there was a Holister, Aeropostale, or Delia's label on any of this clothing.

Alex was wearing ripped short shorts and a green tank top. She wore a teal jacket with a yellow heart in the middle but the jacket was open so the heart was in two. She wore light purple and black boots and had matching bands on her wrists. Her copper hair was still short and curly though.

I looked over to see Alyssa wearing jeans and a black tube top. She also wore a full lenth coat thing. It was transparent and thin. It had a clasp in the middle right underneath her breats but opened up top and down below. (Cynthia's jacket) She wore black boots and had a black belt on her jeans with a chain going around the side like guys wear. Her hair was straight and she didn't have her glasses. She still sported her Alice Cullen choker and black fingerless gloves though. I had to do a double take.

Elianna slowly got to her feet as Alyssa woke her and I was surprised when I saw her. She wore a bright teal shirt like earlier but it had no words or pictures. She also had on a purple vest and a grey backpack. She had purple fingerless gloves and her bright red hair was in a ponytail like earlier. Her legs were covered by brown sweats with white circles on the side. A logo maybe? In her hand was a read and white ball, the top half red the bottom white. It looked like it had a button in the middle. The ball was so familier, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Hey, um, when did we change clothes?" asked Alex suddenly.

"I was just wondering the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"How bout we stick to the first problem, finding out where we are. Let's slipt up and see if we can find anyone. Alex, Aly, you two go that way. Elianna and I will go this way," said Alyssa as she pointed different ways.

"Why is Alex going with me?" I whined.

"Because unlike you, Alex knows how to hurt someone and not stand there screaming like you would if an attacker showed up," stated Alyssa like she was explaing it to a little kid. I stuck my tounge out at her and Alex and I turned to go into the forest.

We got in when I started seeing eyes.

"Alex, I think there's something watching us," I said, scared.

I couldn't see it but I knew Alex smirked, "Yes Aly, monsters that want to eat you alive!"

"Don't scare me!" I shouted at her as Alex laughed.

We walked a little farther when I heard screams. Alex ran towards them and I followed reluctantly, thinking 'shouldn't we be running away from the blood-curdling screams?'

Alex and I came to a small clearing and saw an orange haired girl on the ground backing away from a giant green caterpillar. She was definitly afraid of this thing.

Just as Alyssa said I would, I stood there stunned. Alex jumped into the clearing and screamed at the bug, scaring it away. Alex also did as Alyssa said she would. Is Alyssa becoming a future-telling psyhic? If so, she's not telling my future.

The girl stood up and I realized she was almost as tall as me. Maybe around 5 foot. She wore a yellow tank top that cut-off above her belly and denim short-shorts. She also wore red suspenders like a girl in our class named Omi. Only Omi's were green and black. This girl had orange hair in her face and pulled up in a messy ponytail to the side of her head.

"Thanks for scaring that bug away. I'm really terrified of bugs," she said nervously.

"We can tell," said Alex.

"I'm Aly!" I said, introducing myself.

"Yhea, and I'm Alex!"

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Misty Waterflower."

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it. Aly and Alex meet Misty! And hopefully I don't meet Ash! Sorry about all the discripiton, its just I really want people to understand who I hang out with. A quiet anime freak, A devil, and a bubbly social butterfly who won't admit to having ADD like I do! Elianna wasn't in my class but I needed somebody else who watched Pokemon there and Lia didn't so...**

**No, the cool magic lights and us all passing out didn't happen. And neither did this project. I'm not even sure if Pokemon, Sonic, or anime are even in the dictionary! So don't kill me if they aren't! I hoped you liked it and please review!**

**To Be Continued Whenever I Get Around To It... ^-^**


	2. Trio

**Hello it's Terradoll again. And this is part 2 of the Magic Dictionary! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while though. I've had school and an upcoming Lady Gaga concert ( in 8 days!). I did happily discover that on my school's Internet HAS NOT blocked Fanfiction! YAY! So! Now I need to get somebody to do the disclaimer so I tied up Elianna in a chair!**

**Elianna: What do you want me to do again?**

**Alyssa: Say the disclaimer, duh.**

**Elianna: Why?**

**Alyssa: To say that I don't own Pokemon and that it belongs to it's rightful owner**

**Elianna: So why am I here tied up in the school lunch room if you just did my job?**

**Alyssa: Wha- Y'know, this is why I need to start getting Aly to say the disclaimer**

**Elianna: Why?**

**Alyssa: WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY? I WANNA START THE STORY!**

* * *

Alyssa POV

We split up into pairs. I went with Elianna while Aly and Alex roamed around, lost. We were in a muggy forest and I couldn't see it, but I could feel that somebody, or something, was watching us.

"Hey, do you think they're ok alone?" asked Elianna, snapping me out of my trance.

"Eh, they'll be fine! Alex will probably scare the crap out of Aly and she'll probably faint if she's sees any bugs, but they'll be fine!" I laughed. Alex was such a troublemaker and Aly was such a wuss.

We walked further into the forest and I looked around.

"Hey Elianna. Doesn't this forest seem...familiar?" I asked.

"Yhea it does..."

We then heard a blood murder scream from the direction of where we came from. Elianna and I looked at each other nervously.

"Should we go see if that's Aly and Alex?"

"I'd bet it is. Aly probably saw a bug or Alex played a trick making Aly scream," I stated.

"That didn't sound like Aly though..."

"Yhea. Maybe we should head back that way, just in case."

Elianna and I ran in the opposite direction of how we had been walking. We soon came to the clearing we had arrived in but went into the forest where Aly and Alex had earlier.

A few minutes passed and then I saw a figure up ahead. Elianna was a few feet behind me but we both could see it. I got closer and it moved into the light...

"Hey!"

Elianna and I skidded to a stop before we ran into her. The dark brown eyes, skin and hair were all too familiar.

"Aly?"

"Hey! Why were you guys running like that?"

"We heard...a really...loud...scream..." said Elianna, panting. She was slouched up against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. Elianna was so nonathletic.

"Yhea, and we thought it was you or Alex," I said, tired.

"It wasn't though. It was this other girl."

"Other girl?" Elianna and I asked in unison, surprisingly. The last time something like that happened was in math class with Kelly, and we were yelling at Aly for never shutting up.

"Ya! She's this really nice redhead who we found in the forest. Well in this little clearing. But Alex was scaring me and then we heard that scream and we ran to it and we found this girl screaming at this REALLY big green caterpillar. So Alex went and scared it away and I stood there and I thought you were becoming a mind reading or fortune teller cause you said that Alex would take action and I would stand there doing nothing which I did. But anyway, the girl said she was traveling with two friends who knew the area well and she also said one of them is a really good cook so I asked if we could go with her and she said yes so I said that I had two other friends and that I had to find them and she said sure and then you came running and now were here."

I told you she never shuts up

"Ok, so you told this random stranger that we'd follow her around? No offence, but that was a stupid move," said Elianna. Suddenly, Alex popped out of the bushes.

"Hey!" Follow me! Mist showed me the way back to her camp!" shouted Alex, waving us over.

"Did she just say Mist?" I asked Elianna nervously. The only time I had ever heard 'Mist' used as a name was Ash Ketchum's nickname for Misty Waterflower from Pokemon...

"I think so. Do you think..." responed Elianna with that same look.

"Probably not. After all, it is a real name for girls," I said.

"Yhea,"

But the attitude in Elianna's voice said the same thing I was thinking. Redhead, trio, good cook, forest, afraid of giant bugs, traveling, Mist, it all pointed to that we were in the Pokemon World! But, what was the possiblity of that? There was probably an accident at the school or something. Maybe Keira finally suceeded in her plan of blowing up the school! But what was the possiblity of that? Oh well, we just had to keep going.

Alex lead us through the forest and we came to a large clearing. The sudden light change made it hard to see, but there were three human figures...

"Hey guys! Who's your friends?" asked a somewhat familier voice.

"Hey Mist! The redhead is Elianna and the blonde is Alyssa. Just friends of ours," said Alex.

I could tell the closest figure turned to us and spoke. I rubbed my eyes a final time along with Elianna as she started to speak.

"I'm Misty and this is Brock and Ash! They're good friends of mine!"

"Hey! I'm Brock!"

An all too well known face turned around to see me, "And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Nice to meet you guys!"

Oh

My

God

I stood there, paralyzed, those three words the only ones going through my head. We _were_ in the Pokemon World. And if that wasn't bad enough, I had just met Ash Ketchum! The Ash Ketchum! The really stupid one from the show who I wanted to kill desperatly!

My look was a mixture of shock, horror, and laughter.

'This can't be happening, this just can't' be happening!' I thought.

Elianna must've looked the same as me.

"Um, are they OK?" asked Misty to Aly and Alex. Aly came over and looked at me. "Yhea, she's fine. Alyssa only gets that look when she either sees somebody she wants to kill or somebody she thinks is really hot."

You got the 'want to kill' part right.

"Oh...my...God..." mumbled Elianna.

"Them? Think Ash is hot? Ha!" laughed Misty. Ash fumed, "Hey!"

"Elianna? Remember restraint?" I asked nervously. She nodded, "Uh-huh, why..."

"Are you blind?"

"What?" asked Alex from the side.

"Ready?" I asked Elianna. She nodded nervously from behind me, her arms locking mine behind my back. Ash got up and walked over to Misty.

"What's going on-"

I hissed at him and lunged forward but Elianna had a suprisingly strong grip.

"I'm gussing it was her 'want to kill' look," said Aly.

I gave him my coldest and evilist look until her backed up behind Misty.

"Why would she want to kill Ash? She barely even knows him!"

"I know him very well!" I shouted and Elianna nodded.

"You do?" asked Aly. Elianna released me and nodded.

"Aly, I don't know how to say this without you killing me, but I think we've been teleported to another world, an anime world!" I told her. She looked at me, shocked.

"What? You're from another world?" shouted Misty and Ash.

"Why do you think that?" asked Alex.

I sighed, "Because Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Ash Ketchum are the main characters on Pokemon!"

"WHAT? YOU GOT US SENT TO THE POKEMON WORLD!" Aly shouted, running towards me. It was now Alex's turn to do the restraint.

"I thought this forest was familier..." said Elianna, unfocused.

"What do you mean we're the 'main characters'?" asked Misty.

"And how do you know I have a Pikachu!" shouted Ash. Pikachu popped out on his shoulder, "Pika?" it asked, tilting it's head, confused.

"OMIGOD IT TALKED!" Aly shouted and then passed out.

"Is she OK?" asked Brock, rushing over from the sidelines.

"Yhea, probably just shocked to see a real Pikachu..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean a 'real Pikachu'?" asked Ash.

"Let me explain..." I said.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2!**

**Aly: YOU GOT US TELEPORTED TO THE POKEMON WORLD? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Alyssa: Like you could. But just in case, Elinna! Get the chair and rope please!**

**Elianna: On it! (ties up Aly)**

**Aly: I'LL GET YOU!**

**Alyssa: I'll believe it when I see it. C'mon Eli, let's go**

**Elianna: Bye!**

**I hoped you liked chapter 2 and I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger...i guess. I can't update very often cause I have school and an upcoming concert (6 days!) **

**To Be Continued Whenever...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Explanation, Yaoi, and Zombies

**Hello it's Terradoll. I've been living like a gypsy (well, as my mom says) and been in constant car rides. I'm in one right now. Lady Gaga really helps you focus on writing '^-^. **

* * *

Alex POV

I was just as confused as Aly probably was, but unlike her, I didn't pass out.

"So…you're saying that…we've been teleported to the-"I gulped, "Pokémon world?"

Alyssa sighed and nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean 'teleported to the Pokémon World' and Pikachu didn't talk…did it?" asked Misty, confused.

Alyssa sighed, "I'll explain Misty. We're…not from your world. We're from another world, where Pokémon don't exist."

"What? How is that even possible?" shouted the black haired boy wearing a baseball cap. Ash Ketchum I think his name was.

"Well, we don't know how we got here either. And Pikachu didn't 'talk', Aly was just surprised to see one that made noise.

"They all make noise though," said Misty.

"Right, let me finish. It's a long story though, so you might want to sit down," said Alyssa. Everybody took her advice and sat.

She sighed and began her story.

"In 1998, there was a game released called Pokémon. Kids loved it and went crazy for it, so they transferred it to America. I'm not sure which game came first, but the games were Crystal, Blue, and Yellow."

"Don't forget Gold and Silver," said Elianna. Alyssa turned and gave her the evil eye.

"Wait, you know about this too?" I asked Elianna. She nodded, "Sure! I love Pokémon!"

"America?" asked Ash, confused.

"Where we're from. Anyway, they then released Fire Red and Leaf Green for Gameboy Color. It was so popular; they made a TV show based off of Yellow and Blue. It starred the main character named Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town who was dreaming to become a Pokémon Master. He had a Pikachu for a partner and in the first episode, he's trying to flee a flock of Spearow when an orange-haired girl fishes him out of the lake and he 'borrows' her bike. Pikachu accidentally toasts it trying to protect its Master so the girl, Misty Waterflower, follows him around until he pays for a new bike. Ash, that boy is you!" said Alyssa. I had always found it confusing when my little cousin would watch the show. Now, it was math class. How did she ever understand this? I wonder what goes on in that head…

"The show is based around your adventures. Kids loved it all around the world. They then released three new games called Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. These took place in a new region, the Hoenn Region. So eventually, they made a new season about that. They got rid of Misty as a character but they kept Brock and they got May and her little brother Max. So you travel around the Hoenn region with them until one episode when you spilt up and return home to find Misty waiting for you and then you reunite with May and Max and Brock and the five of you travel. Then Misty leaves and you continue your journey with them."

"They WHAT? They GOT RID OF ME?" shouted Misty angrily.

"You forgot about the Orange Islands and how they got rid of Brock and got Tracey Sketchit," said Elianna out of the blue. Alyssa turned to face her again. "And now you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Not yet. As she pointed out, they did replace Brock with Tracey for a short time. And we all hate Tracey."

"We do?" asked Elianna. Alyssa turned to her again, "Yes, 25% of the fanfics about people dying in Pokémon are about him."

"What's the other 75%?" I asked.

"50% Misty dying and Ash's story about afterwards, and about 24% Ash dying. 1% is Brock and May. Anyway, Nintendo then developed a device called a DS and it worked even better than a gameboy. So Pokémon came out with Diamond and Pearl and Ranger and Mystery Dungeon and Platinum and Heart Gold and Soul Silver and now Black and White. To keep up with the game, they came out with yet another TV series. The Sinnoh region in which Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum are played. They got rid of May and Max and got Dawn, who we all want to kill more than Tracey! But nobody ever writes about it, sadly."

Elianna nodded, "Yes, and now to keep up with the games again they're making a Black and White season in the Isshu region. And now they are getting rid of Brock and replacing him with a green haired freak who only talks about wine! And they're finally getting rid of Dawn! But replacing her with a freaky trainer named Iris who keeps her Pokémon in her hair! Nobody's sure what to make of the anime anymore…"

"Wha-?" asked Aly as she now got up.

"Go back to sleep, it'll make more sense there," I said to her. She nodded and lay back down.

"So… you're saying that where you're from we're not real?" asked Misty, surprisingly calm now.

"Basically," said Alyssa, shrugging. Ash stood up, "How could they do that to us?"

"Simple. To them, you're just parts of some guy's imaginatation," said Alyssa.

"And others," add Elianna. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Huh?" asked the spiky haired boy near Aly named Brock. First time he had said anything on this matter.

"Fan art, fanfics, shippings-"said Elianna but Alyssa stormed over. "Do NOT mention the shippings here"

"What are shippings?" I asked. Misty nodded curiously and Ash asked too. Alyssa turned and gave Elianna another cold glare. "I TOLD you!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" shouted Elianna, backing up waving her arms in surrender.

Alyssa sighed, "Shippings are pairings. Like Ash and Misty, Misty and Brock, Ash and May…"

"So it's who we would work best with?" asked Brock curiously.

"No, it's who fans think you should be in love with," said Alyssa. "For example, Pokeshipping is the most popular along with Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Ikarishipping, Palletshipping, Contestshipping and Comashipping," said Alyssa.

"Huh?" asked Ash.

"Well, Pokeshipping is the two original, Ash and Misty. Definitely the most popular. Then there's Advance which is Ash and May, Pearl which is Ash and Dawn. Ikari and Contest are people you don't know yet," said Alyssa. Ash and Misty blushed crazily.

"ME LIKE HIM/HER? ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Ash and Misty together. Alyssa nodded. "I am, since I support that shipping,"

"She also supports Ikarishpping, Contestshipping, Palletshipping and Comashipping," said Elianna. Alyssa glared again.

"What are those?" asked Misty.

"Coma and Pallet are…" Alyssa gulped, "Yaoi"

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"How do we state this nicely…" wondered Elianna out loud. Yaoi had to be a bad thing.

Alyssa thought for minute, "Hm… Lady Gaga would be nice way of saying it."

"How does Lady Gaga relate to anime?" I asked. Alyssa exaggerated a wave as she repeated a line from the Lady Gaga concert she went to, "Hello, my Philadelphia Gays!"

Oh

Now I knew what Yaoi meant.

Wow, no wonder she didn't want to tell him.

"Now that I had my turn saying it, Elianna can try to explain!" shouted Alyssa.

Elianna had the most horrified expression on her face. She gulped, "plainly, anime boy like other anime boy"

And that's when Ash passed out.

"So you're saying that some people think that Ash is gay?" asked Misty. Alyssa nodded, "As well as Brock and Gary, and honestly you. But when it's girls it's called Yuri. Yaoi and Yuri."

"That is so messed up," replied Misty, shaking her head.

"Doesn't surprise me that Alyssa supports Ash being gay. After all, Alyssa luvvvs Lady Gaga and she's as gay as they come," I said, grinning.

That earned me a smack in the back of the head from the blonde.

"So... now that we've explained everything, can we maybe find a way to get home?" asked Elianna.

"Sure," Misty said, "In fact, we were on our way to Pallet Town when you dropped in! It's just your luck!"

"What's Pallet Town? You say that like I should know what it is," I said. Alyssa laughed, "Pallet Town is where Ash is from and Professor Oak lives there. He's a smart guy who can maybe get us home."

"Oh. How do you know all this stuff?" I asked.

"Wasted time sitting in front of a TV."

"Good thing Aly was unconscious for your whole explanation. I bet she still hasn't caught on that you like Pokemon."

"She is and always will be, incredibly slow."

I laughed.

"So... should we wait for them to wake up or drag them to Pallet Town like corpses?" asked Elianna.

Misty shrugged and Alyssa and I grinned.

"While waiting would be the right thing, can you imagine how much fun it would be to pretend Ash and Aly are dead and then when they finally get up and start walking around, everybody would start screaming 'zombies!' and those two are so stupid they would be confused out of their mind! Now that would be funny," said Alyssa and I laughed in agreement. Brock gave a stern look and Misty just shrugged.

"I don't know..." she said.

"I do. We make them pretend zombies!" I shouted.

"That wouldn't be right..."

"Alright, we make them real zombies. But you have to kill them first and then-"

"ALEX!" Alyssa shouted at me, "One, Aly is my friend and like knowing her alive and human and not as a flesh eating zombie. Two, nobody gets to kill Ash, but me. That is my privilege and it will stay that way. Got it Doyle?"

"Got it, Mills," I smirked.

"Doyle"

"Mills"

"Doyle"

"Mills"

"Dude! We have more important things to wory about than who can say the others last name the most!"

"Fine, but how we gonna get them in as zombies, they look too alive," I said.

"And Aly is too heavy to carry somewhere," said Alyssa, desperatly trying to pick Aly up from her sleeping position on the ground.

"Dude, she weighs just as much as you. You're just weak if you can't carry a 110 pound girl," I said, sighing.

"I know she does and I know I can't lift things, but we'll find out just how weak I am in a minute," Alyssa said, holding her fist near my face.

"I know you can beat me in a fight and I have no dobut."

"I do, you're strong."

"Thanks, _Mills_. I take that as a compliment."

"Watch it."

"Ok, so we're all heading to Pallet Town and those two are going to carry Ash and Aly pretending they're dead," said Elianna.

"Yup." said Alyssa, grinning madly.

"Ok."

"So, if you're so weak then why don't you carry Ash? He's alot lighter," I said. Alyssa jumped back a few feet like there was a snake on him or something. "EW! Me touch that idiot? No way, unless I'm carrying him to his death! I hate that kid!"

"And that's excatly why I suggested it," I smirked.

"I hate you..."

"C'mon, let's start heading towards Pallet Town," said Brock.

"Ok!" we all shouted.

Alyssa paled. "It seems we really are in an anime world..."

* * *

**AN: Ok! There you have it! I've been working on this for a pretty long time now. I just kept having writers block after writers block. First when she mentioned shippings, then when Ash passed out and now I just stopped the chapter cause I can't seem to go anywhere else with it. The whole zombie thing was totally random and unplanned but will probably turn out being really funny. **

**So... tell me if you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL SEND ALEX AFTER YOU! XD**

**P.S. Our real names aren't Alyssa Mills or Alex Doyle. I just grapped two simple, common last names cause we always call each other by our last names in school. And if I spelled Aly with two L's, it's because she changed the spelling of her name this year and this was based off of 6th grade when she spelled it with one L. It get's confusing...**

**To be continued sometime when I can find the time...**

**P.S.P.S. Wish me luck in my school play (why do you think I haven't updated in forever?)**


End file.
